Nuestro recorrido- Aporte a Kuroko no Love
by EmiWasHereEV
Summary: Con la intención de ayudar a Kagami, que compite contra los Kisekis por ganar el corazón de Kuroko, los senpais de Seirin se ven más que involucrados, ayudando a juntar incluso más corazones de los esperados [Mitokoga] Inspirado en el fic "Kuroko no Love" de KittyCiel656


**"Nuestro recorrido"**** - Aporte a KurokoNoLove [Mitokoga]**

**Introducción: **Con la intención de ayudar a Kagami, que compite contra los Kisekis por ganar el corazón de Kuroko, los senpais de Seirin se ven más que involucrados, ayudando a juntar incluso más corazones de los esperados [Mitokoga]

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Kuroko no Basuke ni nada me pertenece (en todo caso es algo obvio) . El fic en el cual está inspirado pertenece completamente a KittyCiel656, y está dedicado completamente a ella, a quien le deseo la mejor de las suertes es USA.

_Información__ extra: Las letras en negra fueron extraídas literalmente del fic "Kuroko no Love", no hay ningún cambio._

Comentarios míos, link y todo al final de la historia. Espero lo disfruten.

* * *

— ¡AAAAAGGH! ¡Finalmente joder! ¡Ya se fueron todos esos fenómenos!—

Todos asintieron con la cabeza en modo de respuesta al grito de satisfacción -y rabia- del capitán de Seirin, luego de que el "chico emo" americano, hermano de Kagami y actual compañero de equipo del gigante de cabello morado come dulces tomara su turno, ingresando al juego.

— Bien, ¿quién es el siguiente?—la voz de Izuki hizo que todos se voltearan a verlo luego de unos pocos segundos en medio de ese silencio.

— ¿Qué te parece si subes tú primero?—propuso su amigo de lentes restándole importancia, a él no le interesaba de todos modos el orden... o eso quería creer.

— Mmmh... Bueno, como tú digas— El pelinegro levantó los hombros, tampoco le importaba; ya habían conseguido su misión de ayudar a Kagami con los Kisekis... por ahora. —... sólo espero que no me toque con Kiyoshi, te estaría robando una oportunidad. — dijo divertido para molestar a su amigo, siendo acompañado de una risita cómplice del chico con rastros gatunos que estaba a su lado.

—¡¿Qué te pasa, estás enfermo o qué?! ¡Jamás querría subirme con ese tarado!— el chico hervía en rabia, apretando los puños.

—Muy bien, si es así, tendré entonces yo una oportunidad, después de todo, es guapo.— Fingió interés, ya que él era hetero; hubo otra risa aún más fuerte por parte del castaño.

Hyuga gruñó furioso, regalando una mirada de odio al chico

—Tu turno, niño— el encargado señalaba la entrada al túnel.

—Gracias señor. ¡Adiós chicos, los veo a la salida!— se despidió con una mano y desapareció en la oscuridad del juego.

Koga reía a todo pulmón, casi sin poder respirar—¡Izuki a veces si puede ser muy divertido!— el castaño seguía riendo técnicamente en la cara de su amigo, cuando la broma era contra él.

—Tsk...— Hyuga chasqueó la lengua molesto, y se cruzó de brazos.

De repente, la risa de Koga se detuvo. Hyuga algo sorprendido volteó a mirarle. El chico tenía la mirada fija en la entrada del juego, justo por donde su amigo había desaparecido momentos atrás.

—Sólo espero que no le toque con Mitobe...— una triste sonrisa se formó en el rostro gatuno, sin apartar su vista de la oscura entrada.

El de lentes le quedó mirando. Estaba algo sorprendido, aún no se acostumbraba al hecho de ver a uno de sus amigos embobado por otro chico. La verdad, Koga siempre ha parecido el típico adolescente que se fija en todas las chicas lindas que se le cruzan, y en efecto, lo es, sin embargo...

—¿De verdad te gusta Mitobe no?...—

Y a todo lo contrario que se esperaría de el hiperactivo castaño, aquel que se exalta por cualquier cosa y reacciona de manera inesperada y animada, en el rostro de Koga se formó simplemente una tímida y silenciosa sonrisa, con un ligero sonrojo sobre sus mejillas, agachando la cabeza algo cohibido.

Hyuga dio una pequeña bocanada de sorpresa. Eso de verdad jamás se lo habría esperado.

Wow...

—¿Desde cuándo?...— se atrevió a preguntar.

Koga lo miró algo sorprendido, y sonrió.

—La verdad no se... Creo que desde hace tiempo, quizás mucho, desde siempre...— tenía un rostro pensativo, pero nunca opacó su sonrisa ni el color en sus mejillas.— Pero hace unos pocos meses me di cuenta de forma consciente, y desde ese día, no lo e podido ocultar. Me emociono tanto al verlo que no puedo evitar abrazarle, es parte de mi personalidad; siento cosas que con ninguna persona había sentido antes, y no importa cuántas chicas lindas vea... Ninguna se compara a lo que siento por él... Además, creo que a Mitobe también le gusto— rió tímido, pero tenía confianza ante esa teoría.—Él me deja que lo abrace, sonríe para mí, caminamos juntos, me cocina...— reía embobado mientras narraba, y su amigo solo lo miraba atónito.

—...Sin embargo, hasta ahora no e podido decirle de forma seria lo que siento, por alguna razón no lo logro, no encuentro el momento adecuado para hacerlo, y a pesar de estar confiado en que me corresponde... Me asusta...— la sonrisa se borró de su rostro, y fue remplazada nuevamente por una mirada triste.

Hyuga sentía una gran lástima por su amigo, pero compartía la idea de Koga: Mitobe estaba locamente enamorado de su amigo castaño. Se veía a cada momento, en su forma de mirarlo, como se preocupada a cada momento que no cometiera una locura por su extrovertida personalidad, la forma en que sonreía cuando Koga hablaba por él, sin necesidad de mirarlo, por como lo mimaba con rica comida, por como confiaba ciegamente en él, tanto en los partidos como en la vida cotidiana, pero especialmente, por cómo se sonrojaba cuando lo veía cambiándose en los camarines del gimnasio antes de los entrenamientos.

No le gustaba ver a su amigo triste. Un Koga triste y callado, no era Koga.

—Tranquilo, sé que te tocará con él, y que todo saldrá muy bien. Sólo dile lo que sientes— le dio ánimo apoyando su mano en el hombro derecho de su amigo, y cuando él volteó a verle, le sonrió con cariño.

—Gracias Hyuga...— dijo algo chillón y muy sonriente; el Koga de siempre.

—Ahora tu, chico gato— se burló el encargado del juego. Si Koga ganara una moneda por cada vez que alguien le decía de aquella forma, sería técnicamente millonario.

El castaño inspiró profundamente, mirando hacia dentro del juego con determinación y una sonrisa, de esas que siempre hace al entrar a un partido importante para el equipo.

Apretando los puños, emprendió camino hacia la oscuridad del túnel.

Joder, estaba más oscuro de lo que esperaba. No podía ver nada, era claro que no podría reconocer a su pareja hasta que llegaran a un lugar con luz. Esperaba llegar rápido a ese lugar, la oscuridad no es algo que le guste mucho, y menos si está solo.

A pocos pasos se divisaba una tenue luz roja, que señalaba la posición del bote. Con algo de temor se subió al pequeño barquito, que se balanceó un poco, e hizo chapotear el agua. Se ubicó a la otra esquina, para dejar que su pareja que se subía después de él se pudiera sentar.

_"Por favor, por favor, por favor..."_

Se escucharon unos pasos acercándose a su lado. Eran pasos fuertes, como de una persona grande, por lo que no podía ser una chica, si no un chico alto. Por un segundo se le cruzó la horrible idea que le tocara como pareja el gigante de pelo morado de Yosen, ya que se había subido a la otra fila del juego.

El bote se movió ante el nuevo peso extra.

Hubo un silencio.

Uno, que conocía a la perfección, y el cual adoraba. Sonrió ampliamente, muy feliz.

— **¿¡Mi-Mitobe!?— Preguntó Koga incrédulamente. También había creído que sería improbable que le tocara subir a la balsa con su mejor amigo.**

—…— **Mitobe no le respondió, solo movió las cejas. Pero igual él otro le entendió… de alguna manera.**

**Uno pensaría que Koga le entendía con tan solo verlo, pero ahora que no se veía nada… ¿Cómo era posible que se comprendieran…?**

— **Nee, Mitobe— Dijo el castaño, recargando su cabeza sobre el hombro de su grandulón amigo. — Tenemos que ayudar a Kagami-kun con Kuroko-kun… ¿Tú también crees que están hechos el uno para el otro? ¿No?— Y como siempre, no vino respuesta alguna.**

**Pero Koga no la necesitaba, ya la sabía.**

— **¡Qué bueno que piensas como yo Mitobe!— Dijo alegremente, abrazando a su amigo.**

**Koga sabía que tenía un lazo muy especial con el joven de cejas pobladas, al igual que Kuroko con Kagami… por lo cual estaba más que decidido en ayudarlos…**

Pero por ahora, era momento de ambos...

El barco comenzó su recorrido por varios metros en plena oscuridad, donde se mantuvieron en un tierno y agradable silencio, mientras Koga seguía con su cabeza reposando en el hombro de Mitobe.

A lo lejos se podía ver la luz, acercándose cada vez más.

Cuando salieron, un esqueleto les saltó en la cara desde la esquina del castaño. El chico chilló aterrado y se aferró al brazo de su amigo.

Mitobe movía los hombros de arriba a abajo, en silencio.

—¡Cállate, no te rías de mi!—

El pelinegro hizo caso omiso a las palabras de su amigo y siguió "riéndose", pero se detuvo cuando sintió un golpe sobre su hombro. Mitobe se "quejó" con una mueca de dolor, sobándose con su mano. Siempre en silencio.

—¡No me reclames, eso te pasa por reírte de mí!— Koga hizo un puchero infantil y se cruzó de brazos, mirando a otro lado para ignorarlo.

Demasiado Koga.

Un brazo se coló por detrás de cuello y por sobre los hombros del castaño, y fue jalado hacia el cuerpo de su amigo. Koga levantó la mirada y se encontró con los oscuros y profundos ojos de Mitobe. No pudo evitar sonrojarse.

— ... —

—¿De verdad me protegerás?—

Mitobe asintió con una sonrisa.

—¿...?—

—Sí, claro que te perdono Mitobe...— sonrió conmovido y se acurrucó en el hombro del otro, abrazados.

Pasaron otros momentos en silencio, siendo arrebatado por los ruidos macabros de chillidos y gruñidos feroces de fondo, pero la verdad no les prestaban atención, estaban muy ocupados disfrutando de la compañía del otro; Mitobe decidió "hablar".

— ... —

—¿Enserio, tan terrible fue?—

Mitobe asintió.

— ... —

—¡¿Qué, Riko te hizo detener a ese lunático?!— preguntó horrorizado. Su amigo volvió a asentir.—Que miedo... Siento pena por Kagami, incluso por ese chico Aomine...— rió nervioso.

Otro silencio. Eran cómodos y agradables, donde se regalaban miradas tiernas y llenas de sentimientos. Sin embargo, fue interrumpido por una risa chillona, al parecer de una bruja, esas típicas viejas que volaban en escobas, con verrugas sobre la nariz y un gato negro. Los tomó tanto por sorpresa que ambos dieron un pequeño brinco, para luego mirarse y reírse juntos de lo vergonzoso que fue.

Ahora sí, ese momento era perfecto. Era ahora o nunca.

—N-nee, Mitobe...—

El pelinegro concentró toda su atención en su amigo.

—T-tengo algo que decirte... Te lo he querido decir hace mucho, p-pero nunca me atreví...— Koga no podía evitar tartamudear al saber que tenía la profunda mirada de su amigo, del chico que le gusta, sobre él. Se sentía cohibido y nervioso, a pesar de que estaba completamente decidido. Sin embargo, declararse jamás ha sido algo sencillo.

—Eres muy especial para mi Mitobe, la persona más importante sobre todas. Has sido mi mejor amigo por años, y me conoces mejor que nadie, y yo te conozco mejor que nadie...—

El chico de cejas gruesas respiraba calmado, y el castaño sentía el cálido aliento cada vez más cerca. La otra mano del pelinegro buscó la de su amigo, y entrelazaron sus dedos con cariño, y comenzó a soltar su brazo que lo abrazaba, para su mano acercarla a cogerle la mejilla.

—Mitobe... Yo... yo...— instintivamente comenzó a cerrar los ojos, bajando cada vez más el tono de su voz, que fue remplazada por una profunda y cálida respiración, la que se mezclaba con la de su amigo.

— ... —

Y no fueron necesarias más palabras, ya todo estaba dicho.

La distancia fue sellada con un suave beso en los labios, encendiendo sus mejillas en un poderoso color carmín. Sus labios se movieron sobre los otros, besándose. Era lento, calmado y, contrario a lo que estaban acostumbrados, algo ruidoso, ya que ese vergonzoso sonido de besos se escuchaban con claridad en todo el túnel, sin importar ningún otro sonido, como el de los fantasmas o monstruos del juego, ni el agua bajo sus pies. Todos desaparecieron, quedando simplemente el ruido de sus labios, y sus acelerados y coordinados corazones, palpitando al mismo tiempo.

Mitobe cogió con más fuerza la mejilla de Koga, y ambos movieron su cabeza para profundizar el beso, sacando la lengua al mismo tiempo, casi como una coreografía que ambos sabían hace años. Pero la sorpresa de sentir aquella húmeda compañera fue una sensación complemente nueva, sacándoles a ambos un profundo gemido. Koga apretó con más fuerza la mano de Mitobe, dando como señal que quería más.

Al igual que Koga, Mitobe también conocía el silencio de su amigo.

Varios segundos pasaron en aquel apasionado beso, soltando pequeños jadeos, y al recuperar por pocos milisegundos la respiración volvían con necesidad a los labios del otro.

—...Rinnosuke...— jadeo el castaño el nombre de su mejor amigo.

—_**...Shinji...**—_

Koga pudo sentir como su estómago se volvía una estampida de elefantes al oír su nombre ser dicho por aquella profunda y hermosa voz que pocas veces en la vida ha tenido oportunidad de oír.

—Aah~...— su cuerpo no puedo aguantar un espasmo ni su garganta retener un gemido traicionero. Volvió a devorar con necesidad los labios del pelinegro, haciendo danzar sus lenguas entre sonoros jadeos; con cada segundo la temperatura de alrededor aumentaba.

Pero su momento mágico se vio interrumpido.

— ... — Mitobe movió las cejas llamando la atención de su amigo y rodó sus ojos en una dirección hacia arriba.

El cartel de salida del juego. Su recorrido había terminado.

—Es hora de bajarnos...— Koga a su pesar tuvo que separarse del pelinegro.

El bote salió del túnel a una penetrante luz que los encandiló.

—Muchas gracias por elegirnos, esperamos que su recorrido haya sido de su agrado. Cuidado al bajar por favor.— una chica de la misma edad que ellos, era una de las encargadas del juego, aquella que ayudaba a salir a las parejas del bote al terminar.

La chica levanta la mirada y se encuentra con la pareja de chicos, y abrió los ojos asombrada.

Ambos chicos seguían tomados de la mano, ruborizados y con los labios algo hinchados. No había que ser genio para adivinar lo que había pasado dentro del juego.

Se los queda mirando varios segundos seguidos, mientras un sonrojo aparece sobre sus mejillas, y simplemente sonríe, algo nerviosa, tonta y alegre. Los chicos prefirieron ignorar aquel detalle.

—¡Vamos Mitobe, debemos volver con Riko y los demás, a ver si el plan funcionó!— Koga jaló a Mitobe fuera del juego muy animado y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. El otro se dejó hacer con una sonrisa tímida, sin soltar sus manos, al contrario, ambos apretaron con más fuerza.

A unos pocos pasos de haber salido del juego, se escuchó una chillona risita tras su espalda. Voltearon y vieron a la chica conteniendo su risa nerviosa, completamente sonrojada, evitando como pudiera no mirar a la pareja, aunque claramente no pasaba desapercibida en lo absoluto.

—...—

Es castaño se exaltó—¡¿De verdad?! ¿Existen chicas como ella?— Mitobe asintió con la cabeza.—Wow, que raro — rió nervioso ante las "palabras" de su amigo. También le impresionó saber que una de las hermanas de Mitobe... Bueno, le gustaran los chicos gays; de esa forma fue que Mitobe conocía a ese tipo de chicas.

—De seguro tu hermana se pondrá feliz al saber que somos novios-— rió tímido y sonrojado, retomando la caminata aún cogidos de las manos

El rostro de Mitobe se convirtió en un tomate en apenas un segundo. Se detuvo y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

—...¿...?— "preguntó" cohibido.

Koga le sonrió con cariño y le cogió de la mejilla.

—Claro que quiero ser tu novio Mitobe, es lo que más he querido desde hace mucho tiempo—

Rompieron la distancia con un pequeño beso en los labios, sin importar si estaban en público, sin importar las miradas sorprendidas ni extrañas, nada, absolutamente nada podía romper su burbuja de amor y, por supuesto, de silencio, donde se dijeron infinitas veces cuanto se amaban, sin que nadie supiera nada; su mundo donde nadie más podía entrar.

Con las manos aún tomadas volvieron a caminar.

—Nee, Mitobe... Mis padres no están en casa por todo el fin de semana... ¿Quieres hacer una _"pijamada"_ como cuando éramos niños?— pregunto con una risa juguetona, remarcando la palabra pijamada, que hizo a Mitobe dar un brinco completamente avergonzado, hasta con las orejas rojas. Koga rió ante la actitud adorable de su amigo, sin embargo...

— ¡...! —

— ¡¿Q-qué~?!— Koga chilló exaltado, y las venas de su rostro parecieron explotar todas juntas en apenas un segundo.

Que vergüenza, que vergüenza, ¡Que vergüenza! Jamás "escuchó" ni imaginó a su amigo exigirle algo similar, y el sólo hecho de imaginar la situación lo ponía nervioso, pero a la vez, le atraía… y excitaba.

— B-bien… dejaré que seas el… activo…— murmuró en voz baja el castaño, ocultando su rostro agachando la cabeza, para no revelar su sonrojada cara gatuna. Temblaba levemente y jugaba con sus dedos. Realmente no podía evitar tener imágenes mentales de la situación.

De repente, un besito tras su oreja le provocó un enorme escalofrió y cosquillas.

— ¡Mi-Mitobe~!— chilló bajito y se tapó la oreja completamente cohibido. Levantó su mirada y se encontró con algo que nunca antes había visto.

Los ojos de Mitobe brillaban cual diamantes recién pulidos, adornados con un tierno sonrojo, y una adorable y cariñosa sonrisa, llena de amor. Lo miraba con ternura, y aumentó el agarre de sus manos.

Koga se sintió desvanecer por la felicidad, el pecho ya no podía contener su acelerado corazón a punto de salirle por la garganta.

— ¡Chicos, ya salieron! ¡¿Dónde estaban, por qué no nos vinieron a buscar?! ¡Los estuvimos buscando como locos!—

La voz de la entrenadora hizo que dieran un brinco y giraran rápidamente sobre sus talones. Ahí estaba el resto del equipo.

— ¿Qué se supone que hacían? ¡Debíamos reunirnos apenas salieran del juego! —

— ¡L-lo sentimos entrenadora! — Koga sacudía sus manos pidiendo disculpas, y Mitobe hizo un pequeño gesto con la cabeza mostrando arrepentimiento.

— Bueno, no hay nada más que se pueda hacer.— suspiró resignada —Vamos a buscar a Bakagami a ver si el plan salió como esperábamos — giró sobre sus talones y fue seguida por el resto.

Sin embargo, Hyuga se quedó parado en el mismo lugar, sin quitarle la vista de encima a la pareja, la cual tampoco se había movido de su lugar. Su mirada era penetrante y fría, con sus manos sobre sus caderas. Los miró de pies a cabeza.

Los ojos de Koga y Hyuga se cruzaron, y el castaño se quedó mudo al ver cómo la cara seria del capitán era remplazada por una sonrisa y un pulgar en alto.

— Felicidades, al parecer todo salió bien y ahora son novios ¿no?...—

Koga asintió sonrojado, mientras el pelinegro miraba a sus amigos alternadamente confundido, con los ojos como platos y completamente avergonzado. ¡¿Hyuga lo sabía?!

— Bueno, la verdad ya todos lo sabían…— el chico gatuno se rascó tras la nuca, tras "escuchar" los pensamientos de su amigo, ahora actual y oficial pareja.

—… Así que no tienen de que preocuparse, todos los apoyamos, y estamos felices por ambos.— completó el capitán sonriente. Koga y Mitobe se cogieron de la mano y sonrieron agradecidos.

Los tres chicos retomaron la caminata para encontrarse con sus amigos, y continuar con su misión para unir los corazones de Kagami y Kuroko, los que estaban destinados.

Sin embargo, sin siquiera pensarlo, terminaron uniendo otro par igualmente destinados a estar juntos y ser felices por siempre.

**FIN**

* * *

¡Holaaa~! Siento tanto no haber subido este fic, el cual tengo hace mucho tiempo guardado y esperando ser publicado.

No, no he muerto, simplemente soy una floja, acepto sus abucheos y reclamos.

Bueno, yo soy fiel seguidora y fan del fic **"Kuroko no Love"**, escrito por la increíble y asombrosa **KittyCiel656,** que desde el primer capitulo me tiene encantada con su hermosa forma de escribir, y dejarme completamente muda, capas de hacerme desconectar completamente del mundo, e imaginar todo con tanta claridad como si se tratara de la misma serie o manga. Yo siempre le pido que haga más MitoKoga, y realmente lamento hostigarla, pero esa pareja es... mi OTP diabética, y le pedí si me otorgaría el honor de hacer un fanfic de su fanfic, una especie **"Detrás de cámaras"** de la pareja MitoKoga, y esto fue lo que se me vino a la mente.

Espero que a los fans de la pareja y lectores de la historia les agrade, sería un honor leer sus comentarios y criticas de mi humilde fic ^/^ y los que aún no lo conocen, ¡DEBEN ir a leerlo!

Tengo pensado ver si puedo hacer una especie de continuación, como la "pijamada" que los tórtolos tienen en la casa de Koga o/o ¿Qué les parece la idea? Si la quieren me dejan en los comentarios.

Muchas gracias por leer, y las proximas paginas de las otras historias que tengo no sé cuando las tendré listas, tuve un lapso de cero inspiración para escribir y dibujar.

¡Ah! Si no lo sabían, tengo deviantArt, y es **EmiWasHereEV** :DD Pasen a ver, y pienso hacer portadas y dibujos de mis historias. No esperen grandes cosas, soy muy nuevita :c

¡Los amo! ¡Muchos saludos!

_Emilia._


End file.
